Skipping Stones
by SakuraUchiha2328
Summary: Drabble series of Naruto pairings with Sakura. 99.9% SasuSaku. 0.01% SakuOthers. Chapter 15: Light Bulb; Ino said that she was a light bulb. (ITASAKU)
1. Numb

Pain was all he could feel.

" It's okay, it's okay," She whispered, wrapping her arms around the shaken shinobi(he is a man, an Uchiha for heaven's sake- he should be stronger than this.)as she felt him shiver, a twisted cry choking behind his lips.  
His body gave a sudden jerk and she moved away, but not quick enough to invade another scream that tears out- and he pants. The fast, ragged breaths he takes in did nothing to lessen the burning feeling in his lungs and his body and his heart- his heart was on fire and he just felt like he was going to combust and turn into ashes at any given moment.

" S-Sakura," He manages, his eyes clouded and he doesn't see her but he knows she is there when she tightened her grip around his wrist.

" Shhh..." Her voice was soothing, " I'm here Sasuke. It's going to be okay, okay? I just need you to relax so I can figure out what's wrong with you."

Relax; the word sounded so foreign to him at this point right now.

He was speaking, he realized but he couldn't hear his words nor Sakura's replies. Before he had the chance to investigate any further, the dizziness came and another barrage of jerking came and he was in pain again.

Sasuke could feel tears prickling behind his eyes from the pain being inflicted on his body. There was blood trickling down his lips and the next thing he knew Sakura was close to hysterical, she was saying something- but he couldn't see her lips- he couldn't hear.

"...I'm so sorry- I'm so sorry, Sasuke please don't..." Her words came in and out of his ear, but he was glad, as happy as he could be in pain.

And then he heard his voice next, a hallow version of what it used to be.

" I was 5 when Itachi..."

He never got the chance to finish his sentence.

* * *

It's been a while since I last posted anything so I apologize :3 Transfer student's new chapter is a bit everywhere right now and this will most likely be my last post until end of October so I hope you guys will survive x) But I do have several completed one-shots that I will after Oct :) There's one DeiSaku, 2 Itasaku and one Sasusaku :)

Until then, byeee :D

Leave a review to make me happy and more stories will be added after Oct :)


	2. Transgress

Hey guys, I know I said I'd vanish until mid Oct but I can't help it :3 I managed to sneak onto my computer a few times here and there and managed to write a few drabbles(that's all I can do for now :/)

I don't own Naruto.

**Title: Trangress**

**Pairing: Sasuke and Sakura**

**Summary: She forgets things to lose the pain that she keeps in her heart. **

* * *

She forgets things, Sakura had noticed. She tends to forget and loose track of time so easily that she forgets.

" Sakura," His voice was clear, but she forgets him speaking to her. " Sakura."

Again, he called out. But she could not hear a word being uttered from his mouth -not because she forgets. Because she does not know what to reply after that.

" Yes?" So she questioned. She questions herself, is this the right thing to do? The question has yet to be answered.

" Look at me," He said, his voice sharp, as though on the edge.(But she knows he's on the edge of his breaking point but who isn't?) Sakura could forget him asking her to look at him, but she didn't. She couldn't because he was Sasuke and she, she couldn't ignore him(He's all she has left, after all.) " Look at me."

Tears brimmed at the back of her eyes at his word but she kept her head facing forward, arms tucked in neatly at her side. Chakra flaring beneath each step, she forced herself to not weak in front of him.

" I can't, Sasuke," She sounded sad, " I can't."

" Sakura…"

" Do you remember when we were happy, Sasuke? That," She choked, " Team 7 was everything? Naruto would be dragging us to Ichiraku's and we were happy. Do you remember Sasuke?!" Her voice was raising, and Sakura didn't realize she stopped in her tracks. Her gaze turning to face him when she knows she can't see him. " Do you?"

When Sakura was answered by silence at the other end, Sakura knew she had won. But even with victory at her side, she found herself crying in front of him. (Didn't she tell herself moments ago she didn't want to be weak in front of him?)

" Neither do I," She replied simply, resuming what she had forgotten. (Because forgetting is so easy.)

Sakura knew Sasuke was trailing behind her like a lost puppy, he had been doing that more often. She had a funny feeling knowing why he did that.

" I'm sorry."

Pity.

" Sorry doesn't get you anywhere, Sasuke," A bitter smile graced her lips as her course fingers brushed against the cloth binding her eyes. " It doesn't bring back the dead. It doesn't bring back my eyes. Naruto wasn't meant to die that day… He was never meant to die. But because of you -he took his life for you even after all this shit you put him through. He stilled saved you. I stilled saved you. Heavens know I regret doing that." She should've have saved Naruto instead, not this cold hearted monster that she once called her friend.

There was a spark of his chakra for a moment before it died down. He wanted to say something, she figured, but he didn't. It was for the best, she told herself.

She continued walking ahead, each step throwing away thoughts that were not wanted in her head.

Because she forgets.

She forgets the pain.

She forgets Naruto.

She forgets Sasuke.

And soon enough, she will forget herself.

* * *

**Review?**


	3. Cipher

Title: Cipher

Pairings: Itachi and Sakura

Summary: Irony at best, huh?

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

He gave her a long hard stare before he continued scanning through the scroll, " That would be unadvisable."

" Then what would be advisable huh, Itachi? I can't just sit around forever until someone FINDS me!" Sakura explained, her hands thrown up in the air to show him how frantic she was feeling.

" Something other than you have just said," He replied, eyes never leaving his scroll.

" ARGH. You're not helping!"

" You did not ask for my help, I merely gave you my opinion on your thoughts."

" Then help me," She pleaded, her emerald eyes begging him to look at her. And as though he could hear her, he looked up. A sigh escaped his lips as Itachi stood up and walked closer to her, the scroll left abandoned on the floor.

" You are being foolish, Sakura. This is not a matter that you should be handling with," He said, " The Hokage only wishes for you to remain silent until this is over. Why are you so stubborn to obey that command?"

Silent?

Wishes her to be silent?

Sakura's anger flared up and she no longer felt intimidated by his stance. Clenching and unclenching her fist to cool down her anger, she couldn't tell if it was doing a different to her mood. " Tell me how do I be silent when this is evolved around me! Because of me, the whole of Konoha is facing an intimate threat from Otogakaru. So," her voice lowered, her face inching closer to his as she hissed, " Tell me what am I to do."

A layer a shock crossed his face at the drastic change of her mood but Itachi quickly covered up. " Nothing. You are to do nothing, Sakura."

The silence that followed after was tense, but Sakura didn't really quite care at that point. Because of a certain Uchiha in front of her, fully geared up in his Anbu attire, was standing in her way and her thoughts of getting out from this mess. Her eyes flickered behind Itachi, scanning the area before her. Sakura's hopes of escaping slowly died out as she realized that there was no windows she could jump out from, only a door which Itachi was currently guarding.

" Sit."

Heh, as if she would listen to him. Silently laying out a plan in her head, Sakura quickly gathered enough chakra to push her way past Itachi and to the door. Just as her fingers brushed the knob, she was instantly pulled back by Itachi's grip on her. Stumbling back into his chest, she looked up only to meet Itachi's eyes bleeding red.

Sharingan -he was serious to not let her leave.

" Let me go."

" No. My orders were to make you stay as you are."

" Let me go, Itachi," She growled, yanking her arm away from him roughly.

" I'm not my brother," His grip tightened on her, the black gloves that reached up to his knuckles crunching at his intensity.

" I never said you were him."

He ignore her statement, " I will not hesitate to hurt you if you don't sit back down."

" Let me go," She growled out, not thinking about the consequences after her sentence, " I'm going to kill you if you don't let me go, Itachi."

This, as predicted, broke his sanity and for a moment, fear creep behind her eyes as she saw his hand grabbing her neck. Everything and anything ran in her mind, just desperate to not think about his hand that was crushing her windpipe. His hands were so close, and the pressure on her was so very, very tight and she just wanted to scream.

But she can't.

Because Itachi Uchiha had his grip firmly placed on her, and even forcing the air down her trachea was painful. Sakura would've done something- anything to throw this, this, THIS MAN WHO SHE COULDN'T DESCRIBE OUT OF THE BUILDING AND MAKE A RUN FOR IT. Because this was her fault from the start. Not technically speaking, but she was involved at some point though this was not the time to be relieving her memories.

She had to get out.

" How can you kill me," He whispered, " When I could kill you first?"

" You won't kill me," She said, certainty riding in her words. But she wasn't all that sure anymore. " You can't kill me. Your previous sentence as a traitor would be reenforced- you wouldn't risk that."

His gripped tighten again and it became slightly slacker. It was funny how, this simple topic about the mess she was in turned into an all out fight. Itachi's sharingan kept spinning, the tomaes spinning dangerously fast and she could feel his need to put a genjutsu over her. He was pissed; that she could tell. It seemed like an hour later when he finally let his grip on her go.

Air was instantly rushed into her lungs, and she couldn't help but raise a protective arm around her. Maybe her gut feeling was wrong, she mused. " Sit back down, Haruno. Do not make me regret."

Quietly, she obeyed his command for once. Dragging her legs back into to the chair she once sat on before the fight she had with Itachi started and as expected, Itachi resumed reading his scroll on the floor.

Ever so quietly she studied him, and she said, " Why?"

He didn't look up, " Why what?"

" Why," Her voice stronger now, " Why did you come back?"

He didn't answer her, and silence was back in the room.

Awkward, she let her thoughts wonder around the room. And then ever so slightly, if the wrong wasn't dead silence it was right now, she would've missed the way his soft whisper in the room.

" There was nothing left for me to lose."

* * *

**Review? **


	4. Tamed

Title: Tamed

Pairings: Sasuke and Sakura

Summary: This was never what he had wished for.

I do not own Naruto; enjoy :)

* * *

" Were you scared?" She asked, her voice quiet as she stood by next to him, shifting her feet every once in a while.

" Of what?" And he questioned back, curiosity rousing in him.

She kept quiet, and he stared at her. Sasuke couldn't find himself admitting that he liked the way she looked -the way she held herself next to him even though she knew that he was above her standards and that they will never _ever_ be together.

" Of this," Sakura finally said, averting her gaze to his obsidian eyes. " Of everything. The lights -weren't you ever scared?"

The way she had said such a simple sentence that summarized his entire life story was nothing of a coincidence. Sasuke knew Sakura; as how she knew him as well.

Yes, he was scared. Heck, he was still scared and terrified because this was never meant for him. He was never one to be up for fame. He was never the one who men wished they were. And Sasuke, Sasuke was scared.

Because if he screwed up this up-

He screwed everything up, like he always did.

" No," He replied, closing his eyes as he leaned back against the pillar, waiting for the director to call him. " I wasn't."

But deep down inside, he knew the pink haired girl never believed him.

* * *

**Review? **


	5. Ninja Bound

**Title: Ninja Bound**

**Pairings: Sasuke and Sakura**

**Summary: They all had their duty to perform. **

**I do not own Naruto; enjoy x**

* * *

She had the kunai at her hand, posed directly above his neck and she was breathing heavily. He was not.

" I'm going to kill you," She whispered to him, lowering her head to his height.

" I know."

" Then why aren't you scared?" She asked, gritting her teeth. Her heart was pounding loudly in her ears, the blood rushing to her head and suddenly she felt dizzy. The world was turning black and it was spinning and she was breathing heavily.

Sasuke's obsidian eyes lowered a fraction, looking at her pale hand at his neck before averting back to meet her gaze. " It feels right. That you should kill me."

She laughed, a sick crackle behind her throat. " It feels right for you to die? That's funny, Sasuke." And in some twisted way like hers, Sasuke spared her what she could call a almost there but not quite smile. " Aa, it is."

And then there was silence between them and they continued to stare at each other before Sakura felt a hand on hers, " Do it, Sakura."

Oh how long has it been since she last hear him say her name.

" I'm sorry Sasuke," The tears started falling now, her hands shaking vigorously, " I'm so so sorry that -"

" Don't be."

" I'm sorry."

She pressed one last kiss on his lips, her eyes closed as if to savor his taste forever before it was gone completely. Blood trickled past her fingers and he fell to the ground lifelessly.

* * *

**Review for more? **


	6. Hollow

**Title: hollow**

**Pairings: Sasuke and Sakura**

**Summary: Broken pieces and jagged lines were what they were.**

**I do not own Naruto; enjoy :)**

* * *

They went kinda like this -she was broken, he was broken. So they fitted each other, maybe, in a way, or not.

All she had left was herself, and all he had left was himself. What happened to them? They didn't know, no one knew except history itself. Ironic, isn't it? How they were all perfect at a moment of time before time itself destroyed them until they were just nothing and they were just _themselves_.

Hollow, but themselves.

They were broken together, fitting in such a way they could not be separated even if they tried.

So where did that place them?

They don't know.

" What are we, Sakura?" He had asked, and she gave him a hollow smile like she always did. (Hollow, hollow, _hollow_)

" Broken, we're broken."

That was all she could reply.

* * *

**Review for more? **


	7. Fight

**Title: Fight**

**Pairings: Sasuke and Sakura**

**Summary: War gives us blood and death. Always death.**

**I do not own Naruto or the lyrics; enjoy :)**

* * *

_My thoughts are racing faster than my body can react. _  
_The danger doesn't register, the fear feels like an act. _

_-Icon For Hire, Fight._

__Her legs pumped with last renowned energy as Sakura desperately wished to wish herself away from this horrible place. Lifeless grass crushed beneath each step and she finally decided to take the trees -the ground caused too much of a commotion.

They would find her.

But damn it, she had to find Sasuke or Naruto or Kakashi or heck, even Sai. Anyone just so they could leave and get lost from this burning village.

A howl of an eagle broke through her train of thoughts and Sakura whipped her head to left, the neck breaking speed just in time to watch a blur of blue and white crack through the forest followed by a reminiscent sound of birds chipping.

Sasuke.

Finally finding someone in this lost world, Sakura turned her direction to him, landing at his side seconds later.

Like her, Sasuke too was covered head to toe in blood, his left hand crackling with electricity and blood. But he minded the blood, the stain and the death, she knew he minded. They were ninjas and this should've been used too as blood was seen on a daily basis.

But this death was a fellow shinobi like him, Konoha's shinobi. Just cause Danzo had taken over Tsunade's position havoc has been thrown all around the village. It was only now that when Naruto finally blown up, everyone finally decided it was time to do _something._

" Sasuke," She said, a puff of breath left her in relief as she walked closer to him.

In an instant, Sasuke had his kusanagi charged up with electricity, the tip of his sword pointing at her and he growled, " Ground."

Sakura visibly tensed up, eyes set narrowly on her forehead. He was suspecting her to be the enemy. " T7," She replied cautiously, the password to the question moving past her lips.

And then he dropped the kusanagi, shoulders slumped and he relaxed; the tension instilled in him moments ago wearing off. " Sakura…"

" We need to go Sasuke," She said, taking his arm to sling it across her shoulder when she noticed the dark bags around his eyes from the chakra exhaustion.

He looked at her, his sharingan slowly turning back into his obsidian orbs as he gave a slow nod to her. " Aa."

And they sprinted away as far as they could go.

* * *

Review for more?


	8. Wrecked Veins

**Title: Wrecked Veins**

**Pairings: Sasuke and Sakura**

**Summary: Because something always goes wrong. **

**I do not own Naruto**

* * *

The nightly dance of bleeding swords, reminds me that I still live.

Those words rang in her ears as Sakura weaved in and out of the forest, desperation clinging to her as she placed more chakra on her legs, moving faster. Blood was over her, inside and outside –blood was on her. But she was a medic, she should be okay with that but she wasn't so what was the point of being a medic in the first place if she wasn't okay with blood?

Saving lives, she reminded herself, getting stronger and getting Sasuke-kun back.

Always, _Sasuke-kun_.

And as of right now, Sasuke-kun, he was in front of her, so very very close to her and yet why did she feel like she was falling further and further behind him? Like she was never meant to find him and it was so happened to be fate and they found each other with a flock of Anbu Trackers behind her Sasuke-kun.

Her eyes met his, and from the years of knowing him, she knew he told her to stay away silently but if Sasuke knew Sakura as well as she knew him, he would've known by now that Sakura never does as she's told. And so she fought; she fought hand to hand, kunai to kunai until there was a pile of burning corpses Sasuke ignited.

So right, like she said earlier Sakura doesn't think that it was meant for her to so happen to stumble upon him and find him just like that. It felt so simple, so easy and she couldn't believe it. It had to be a lie –something has to go wrong somewhere but just where?

Her face slammed into something solid and it took her a moment to figure out it was Sasuke's back. Dazed, she muttered a muffled sentence as she looked at him.

" What –"

" I'm sorry."

And his sharingan overtook her.

So that's where it goes wrong, Sakura numbly noted as she felt herself bleed into darkness.

* * *

Review?


	9. Mischeif

**Title: Mischeif**

**Pairings: Deidara and Sakura**

**Summary: Nothing was her without him. **

* * *

_" I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." He promised, his voice barely above a whisper as he traced his lips along her jawline. Taking pleasure in teasing her for a while before leaning his forehead with hers and looked into her green eyes just as she did with his._

_" I love you," She whispered._

_A smile graced his lips and he pressed his lips with hers, " I know."_

* * *

" What do you think you're doing?" She shrieked, throwing her hands up to cover her body from his invading hands.

" What do you think, hm?" He replied back, a smile touching his lips as his fingers brushed against the exposed skin on her side. " Tickling you, yeah."

" I know -" She screamed a laugh, tears falling off her eyes when he started to tickle her, his rough fingertips hovering lightly above the skin. " S-STOP -HAHAHAHAH."

There was a pause in his movement and she swore right at that moment, his cerulean eyes sparked with mischief and then he grinned, " Make me."

Despite all the tears she's crying out right now, or how her stomach ached from her laughter, or the way he threw her over his shoulders onto the bed to tickling her even more -she knew deep down she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**Review so I can be happy? :')**


	10. Detonating

**Title: Detonating**

**Pairings: Deidara and Sakura**

**Summary: 2 steps front 10 steps back.**

* * *

The clay spider landed not more than a few inches away from her feet before it deliberately exploded, the early moments of red glow warning her milliseconds before she managed to jump back a good 2 feet back.

" What was that for?" Sakura yelled at the blonde man in front of her, face filled with fury. " You could've killed me!"

" But you didn't, yeah, so shut up." He said, as he dropped another clay spider on the ground. His right hand moved to a familiar hand sign, the 2 last fingers on his right curling into his palm and he muttered, " Katsu."

And the clay exploded instantly.

Jumping back again, Sakura was half as tempted to grab her kunai and lunge forward at him. Although all odds was against her seeing that he was a member of the Akatsuki and could single handedly take her down within a second, she couldn't seem to tap down her anger. " Will you stop that?!"

He ignored her.

" You know what? Forget it," She stopped walking and he continued on throwing his detonating clay onto the ground, " This isn't going to work. "

" Took you long enough to figure it out, yeah."

Without rationalizing her thoughts, she whipped out her kunai and flung it at his _oh so pretty blonde head_, the speed of it whizzing past falling leaves. Just as it was about to make contact with his head, Deidara grabbed it and threw it back at her, his frame disappearing and reappearing in front of her. Sakura had barely enough time to block his kick at her and his arms reaching for her neck. The second time he came after her, she wasn't as much prepared as she was moments ago, and his fingers came crushing down on her throat. Tight enough for her to stop struggling but not quite until she couldn't breathe.

" Listen well, yeah. In case you haven't found out earlier, I don't want to be stuck with you as much as you don't want to be stuck with me. So you can either shut the hell up and leave me be or I blow you to bits and leave what's left of you to be fed by the wolves, yeah."

Suppressing a snarl, Sakura bit her lips until she felt a metallic taste of blood. Deciding it would be best to shut up for now, just so she didn't get herself accidentally killed by his stupid bombs.

" Good," Deidara commented, and he let go. " Remember what I said, yeah."

* * *

**Review? I'll love you forever if you do :')**


	11. Until We Have Faces

**Title: Until We Have Faces**

**Pairings: Sakura and Akatuski**

**Summary: They will burn for what they have done.**

**I do not own the lyrics below; all rights goes to the rightful owner.**

_I watched this city burn_

Sakura crumpled, her feet failing her as it crashed to the ground and she screamed her agony. The heat of the flames caressed her cheeks like the devil drawing you into temptation -soft, cunning, dangerous.

Dirt clustered over her pink locks and over her face but blood stained over her clothes and the skin beneath her nails.

_How long can you hide your face? _

She didn't want to open her eyes. She didn't want to see all that she's ever known fall onto her like the weight of gravity pulling her from her shoulders to the core. It was overbearing.

But she did, anyway.

And the flames reflected in her innocent doe like eyes and all she did was stare. Her heart pounded loudly in her ears and she could feel her body pulsing with each beat but she continued staring.

_These dreams like ashes float away_

Her village crumpled without her and all she could ever think of was that she should've been in the village too and die along with it. That she should have never gone on that mission just so she could die along with her friends -with _Naruto._

The Akatsuki will pay.

They Akatsuki will _pay_ for this.

_Let it burn_

* * *

**Review? **


	12. Mangled Hearts

**Title: Mangled Hearts**

**Pairings: Sasuke and Sakura**

**Title: Love only proved to be the death of her.**

What was love?

Was love meant to be reserved for heartbreaks and betrayals and lonely nights of standing by the window holding a picture frame of a broken team?

Sakura didn't really know what love meant to her but she was close to being 100% sure that she was in love with Sasuke. Even if Sasuke had gone far too deep into darkness, she was sure she still loved him.

Because, if she didn't love him, who will?

It was Wednesday and night had fallen onto the Hidden Leaf's village, Sakura stood by the rooftop of her house clutching her team's picture frame. There were many times when Sakura didn't know what to do with her life and times like these were always after the first sign of nightfall and when she was alone on top of her roof with her picture.

Sure, she always had a promising job at the Hospital being the Hokage's student and all but… She wanted something bigger. Something better. Something worth dying for. Something that proved that she moved on with her life after Sasuke left but -of course, she never really did move on did she?

She was on a mission with her team when she noticed that the original 4 man squad slowly decreased as they made their way further into the forest. Sakura didn't notice them -even if she was supposed to but she had so many things on her mind that nothing really ever registered any more.

That is until Uchiha Sasuke stood in front of her, his kusanagi stained with her teammate's blood. And there was a slight lift at the sides of his lips.

" Sakura," He greeted, if she didn't know better, she would say he was smiling.

Her heart skipped; she didn't know if it was because she knew her death was near or it was because he was just _there._ " _Sasuke…Kun."_

She knew Sasuke never loved her even when he kissed her, or held her as though she was a fragile piece of shattered glass that was glued together slowly. But, Sakura decided, she was just exactly that -a broken glass.

Even when her eyes widened and blood was tasted on her tongue through the kiss, she was sure she loved him. Even if he just stabbed her through the heart.

" I… Lo..ve…you…" She managed to say out, her body crumpled to the ground and Sasuke looked down from above. Something burned behind his eyes as she looked at him with her failing sight.

But just as her breath was stolen away by the wind, she was sure she saw him say, " Aa."

Because without her now, who will love him like she did?

* * *

**Review?**


	13. Notepad

**Title: Notepad**

**Pairings: Sasuke and Sakura**

**Summary: She was a notepad.**

* * *

She was just like a notepad; bare, empty and hollow.

But when he was around, words filled onto the pages like this -

Like she was worth something.

But she knew she would always just be a notepad; bare, empty, _hollow._

When he was gone -

She was gone too.

* * *

**Review? :3**


	14. Sad

**Title: Sad**

**Pairings: Sasuke and Sakura**

**Summary: Sadness was when everything died around you like a stain.**

* * *

" Do you know what is sad, Sasuke?" She said, her lips forming a thin strain line as she tried to stay strong -holding back the lump in her throat.

He didn't reply, as usual. She was never expecting one anyway.

" Sad is when you know when you're going to die," Tears burned behind her eyes and she allowed them to flow freely -she didn't care any more. " And when you know everyone else is going to die too. That no one can save us from death because it clings to us like a cloak -that is sad, Sasuke."

His hands took hers in a for a moment Sakura just stood there shocked. His calloused thumb rubbed against her skin and his eyes met hers. He said nothing.

But through his eyes, Sakura knew he said,_" Sadness is knowing all you've ever known robbed from you." _

Because he knew it well, after all, his family was robbed away from him.

And so she cried and she knew his heart was breaking too as he enveloped her into an embrace.

* * *

**Review for hungry author? 0:')**


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Light Bulb

Pairings: Itachi and Sakura

Summary: Ino said she was a light bulb.

I do not own Naruto; enjoy x

* * *

" WHAT? EW -NO! I AM NOT GOING AND THAT IS FINAL!" The blonde girl shrieked through the phone and Sakura quickly held the phone at an arm's length.

" Why not?" She pleaded, her fingers fidgeting with the phone wires and she absent mindedly swung her legs in the air. " It's like perfectly normal to go so I don't see why -"

" NORMAL? YOU CALL INVITING ME TO YOUR DATE WITH ITACHI-SAN NORMAL?! I'LL BE LIKE -LIKE A LIGHT BULB! A L_IGHT BULB_!"

Sakura choked in a laugh, knowing how serious her friend was, and repeated," A light bulb?"

There was a trashing scream and Sakura could imagine Ino flipping her whole house upside down by the amount of noise being produced at the other end. " Yes," Ino replied after a moment, " A light bulb, Sakura."

" Mm-hm," Sakura hummed half heartedly, a smile moving on her lips as she stared at a picture of her and Itachi taken during a festival the year before on the table next to her phone.

" You don't know what's a light bulb do you?"

" Nope," Sakura sang, " Not a clue."

Ino groaned, " A light bulb, Sakura. You don't know what's a light bulb -"

" I know a light bulb's a bulb fixed onto a light -"

" That's not what I meant! I meant following you and Itachi-san will make me a light bulb! A third wheel, therefore a light bulb. And I do not, in all my life, want to be a light bulb. You want to go on a date, you go do that with your boyfriend like you always do and I still see no reason why I have to go with you."

" Ino…"

" I'M NOT GOING, SAKURA. I'M BEING FULLY HONEST HERE AND I AM NOT GOING. GOODBYE." And she hung up.

Rolling her eyes, Sakura shut the phone along and heaved a sigh. Ino probably knew that she was going to convince her to come somehow or another and shut the phone before Sakura could do her magic wonders.

Moving to the door swiftly as the door bell rang, she pulled it open in one movement.

" Hey," She breathed, pulling her boyfriend into a hug.

Maybe she could live without the light bulb for a night.

* * *

Review? :)


End file.
